Internet of Things (IOT) solutions may enable household devices such as thermostats, washers/dryers, and so forth, to interactively report operational data to homeowners, utility companies and other analytical services. The IOT devices may have fixed roles of either master or slave, with master devices acting as entry points to the IOT service in question. The fixed master-slave model, however, may have a negative impact on scalability. Additionally, certain IOT devices may be designated as global coordinators that manage tasks, namespaces, etc., wherein the global coordinators may represent single points of failure that reduce the resiliency of the overall network. Conventional IOT solutions may also treat the underlying devices as homogeneous components (e.g., each having memory and a central processing unit/CPU), although the devices may in fact be heterogeneous with a diverse set of resources. Moreover, deployment of a typical IOT application may involve installation of a complete copy of the application on each of the IOT devices. Such an approach may incur substantial costs of distribution and may be impractical for certain devices having limited resources.